


From The Ashes

by tibby27



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: A/B/O, Angst, Bittersweet, Canonical Character Death, Don't Like Don't Read, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, What Was I Thinking?, probably, so unfinished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tibby27/pseuds/tibby27
Summary: In the Aftermath of the Battle for Rose Creek, Vasquez realizes that there's more to his grieving than he first thought. The death of Joshua Faraday isn't the end of their story quite yet.
Relationships: Joshua Faraday/Vasquez
Kudos: 21





	From The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote quite some time ago, and accidentally stumbled across again today. There was going to be a lot more of it originally, and I may yet come back and flesh it out some, but I think it can stand okay as is, and I'd rather give it to fandom than let it continue to gather dust, and hope you like it.  
> It is un-beta-ed, has terrible spanish, and I don't think I had settled the voice quite right, but read at your own peril!  
> A/N the 2nd, I think the voice weirdness was originally intended to convey Vasquez thinking in a more Faraday-like manner, or something..

Vasquez took his leave from Chisolm and Red Harvest about a month later, heading off on his lonesome when he realised that the heartsick feeling that weighed him down and lay heavy in his gut wasn’t just the loss of that Irish idiot.

The numbness that had set in as they gathered their dead, four good men and true, laid them to rest with all due last rights, and bid their goodbyes to the townsfolk of Rose Creek, had also numbed his mind in other ways. He’d neglected to think anything of the night before the battle, too ravaged by the sharp pain that any thought beyond the expansive idea that they were gone, _that **he** was gone _, might break the fog he drifted in.

But he couldn’t ignore it, not now, not anymore.

He’d cut up northwards into the hills, terrain he hadn’t had much idea of, but reckoned for all the winter would be hard, that there were likely a lot less chance of stumbling on any folks, or any folks stumbling on him. He needed to lay low for a good while.

Truth be told, he wasn’t sure what he was thinking. Too much, not enough, maybe.

He’d rested some last night, but sat now watching the sun make it’s slow hike up above the horizon. There was a touch of frost on the ground and he was damn cold. He stirred up his camp fire a little. He didn’t like that a fire gave away his position so freely to any that might be looking, but he liked the cold even less. There was already enough of a chill in his bones from the quiet.

Gazing out over the valley he’d made camp above, he thought about what to do.

He never wanted this. Had avoided the idea his whole life. It just wasn’t for him. But as his abuela used to say, _“a lo hecho, pecho”_ , there was no undoing that knot, so he’d better think on what came next.

He gave himself a wry smile, remembering how that cocksure gringo didn’t know what he was doing, but got the job done, all said.

Vasquez staggered up a might ungracefully, stretched out his limbs like the sun’s own rays began to stretch out over the land, and then dropped his arms to stretch out his aching back. He breathed in the cool fresh air deeply, one hand creeping round to settle low on his stomach. Only the slightest softness suggested anything at all, it was too early to see anything. Would be for a while yet.

It would be deep winter when he got real big and round, but the niño wouldn’t be along til beginning of May by his reckoning. If he were in the north, he could hide for much of that under cover of a big coat and furs, further south he’d be seen as a bred omega, _immediamente_. One without an Alpha, at that.

It might not work out, but _Madre de Dios_ , he already had his heart set on it. He wondered if it would favour himself or his loco cabron. He laughed a little at himself, knowing his abuela would think the child un hada niño, with trickster green eyes and red hair.

He wasn’t actually all that convinced the guerro hadn’t been of some other-world breed. He’d heard stories of the Irish, most of them from Faraday himself.

He suddenly felt a terrible twist in his gullet and staggered a few steps to the side before he gave up the contents of his stomach.

Spitting to clear the taste away, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, breathed carefully for a moment, before setting about packing up camp.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Had he any reason to believe otherwise, these past few weeks would convince him exactly who the Alpha that sired his nene was. _Mierda_ , but he was sick as a dog. He barely managed to find anything he could eat without the smell overwhelming his stomach, but trying to keep anything down at all was more than a challenge.

Alejandro had been frightened before, but this terrified him. Alone, in the wilderness, what was he thinking, _stupido_ , that he could do this by himself. It was always difficult without an Alpha, but an Omega with no-one at all. _Loco_ , that’s what he was.

He’d found something of a passable shelter, and brought down a few deer and smaller prey, stockpiling the fur and doing his best to preserve the meat, no easy task when the smell was enough to turn a stomach at the best of times.

He worried how he’d get through the winter, but there was little point trying to strike south now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

He was dozing lightly, it seemed all he could do nowadays, he couldn’t get comfortable in any particular position, when something made him wake abruptly.

He stilled, his breathing held fast as he strained to hear anything beyond the wind in the trees. He felt himself watched. Slowly, he slipped his hands around his ivory handled guns, lifting them steadily as he cocked back the hammers with gentle precision.

A minute passed. His heart felt like it was thundering in his chest.

A sudden familiar call pierced the dark night. 

Between one bink and the next, Red Harvest stood at the edge of the clearing.  
“Mi amigo, don’t do that. I almost shot you”, Vasquez called out.

“Too slow, mother”,Red snorted.

At that, Alejandro felt his skin draw tight, his heart race.

" _?qué dijiste?_ "

Red gestured vaguely with one hand as he came over and crouched in his usual manner. 

“Little one, much trouble, I think” he remarked, his gaze fixed on Vasquez’s middle, despite that it was covered in a thick coat and a further pelt of furs was wrapped about him. There was no way to see that there was anything there. He could have been any Beta, sat there.

“Y Chisolm", Alejandro wondered. “ He knows as well? He here?"

“Later, busy in Yellow Rock, be by maybe next moon.” Red continued.

“This place not so good for you. Will get too cold. Morning come, we head to Wolf River. Better Hunting there.”

With that, Red Harvest stirred up the fire and hunkered down.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

She was so tiny, he scarcely believed it. She hadn’t felt all that small coming out, _ciertamiente_. 

His little niña, he’d name her for the little blooms lifting their heads to the sun, his Yesenia.

FIN

\----------------------

A lo hecho, pecho - What’s done is done, or best as I understand it, brave the consequences  
Un hada niño - changeling child, a fairy child  
Que dijistes - What did you say?  
Nene - baby  
Yesenia - a Spanish name essentially meaning flower, often specifically a type of palm, originally of Arabic origin

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go. I was going to podfic it, but I feel my British accent kind of sits wrong with the American West genre and the Hispanic POC, so I'll not inflict anyone with it. Also, my spanish pronounciation is hilariously bad. Also, it´s been an age and I can´t get spanish punctuation to work on this properly, as it keeps disappearing or reverting.


End file.
